


The Buzzfeed Chatroom

by FTW_Coin



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Cute, Eventual Romance, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mostly humor, Poor Ryan, Slow Burn, Tags and Characters to be added, some chapters aren't the chats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTW_Coin/pseuds/FTW_Coin
Summary: Welcome to Buzzfeed's ultimate employee chatroom! This chatroom is ONLY for WORK RELATED BUSINESS! It's important that everyone here focuses on work and uses this to communicate with co-workers. Thanks!-Carole Robinson, Cheif Communications Officer--Notagoth: fuck off, ned





	1. February 16th, 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! The title/summary should make things pretty self-explanatory, though I am currently only including the Try Guys and Unsolved. Who knows what chaos will ensue??

**Eugene_Yang** has joined the room

 **Ned_Fulmer** has joined the room

 **Shane_Madej** has joined the room

 **Zach_Kornfeld** has joined the room

 **Ryan_Bergara** has joined the room

 **Keith_Habersberger** has joined the room

 **Carole_Robinson:** Welcome, you six! As part of your upcoming projects, Buzzfeed found it necessary to place you all into the same room, mostly for work-related business just in case you can't all meet together. To ensure that you all remain on the topic of the upcoming series, Ned will moderate the room and keep the topic on work. Any questions?

 **Eugene_Yang:** Yes, are we able to change our screen names?

 **Carole_Robinson:** Yes, of course. Just try to keep them relevant and make yourself identifiable.

 **Carole_Robinson:** If anyone has questions in the future, don't hesitate to ask!

 **Carole_Robinson** has left the room

 **Eugene_Yang** has changed their name to  **Notagoth**

 **Ned_Fulmer:** Eugene...

 **Notagoth:** fuck you, ned 

 **Keith_Habersberger:** damn

 **Shane_Madej:**  damnspicy

 **Ryan_Bergara** has changed their name to  **RAZORBOY**

 **Shane_Madej** has changed his name to  **AXEMAN**

 **AXEMAN:** perfect

 **RAZORBOY:** absolutely

 **Ned_Fulmer:** Guys, we need to focus here...

 **Notagoth:** still fuck you

 **Zach_Kornfeld:** for once, i agree

 **Zach_Kornfeld** has changed his name to  **Shortweeb**

 **Shortweeb:** c'mon, ned... fucking around is like bonding, right?

 **RAZORBOY:** yeah. bonding. that'll help us cooroperate better for the series, won't it?

 **AXEMAN:** exactly

 **Keith_Habersberger:** yeah, ned 

 **Ned_Fulmer:** I see your point...

 **Ned_Fulmer** has changed his name to  **Xxworthy4arielxX**

 **RAZORBOY:** jesus christ 

 **Notagoth:** of course

 **Keith_Habersberger** has changed his name to  **KEITHKEITHKEITHKEI**

 **KEITHKEITHKEITHKEI:** thats the spirit, pal

 **Xxworthy4arielxX:** Just don't get me into trouble.

 **Smallweeb:** no promises

 **> >AXEMAN** is whispering to  **RAZORBOY**

 **> >AXEMAN: **so, what do you think?

 **> >RAZORBOY: **about them?

 **> >RAZORBOY: **already like them. this is gonna be interesting

 **> >AXEMAN: **yeah. me too.


	2. February 17th, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Zach

**-Online:**

**Shortweeb (typing)**

**AXEMAN**

**Notagoth (driving)**

**Xxworthy4arielxX**

**-Offline:**

**KEITHKEITHKEITHKEI (Busy)**

**RAZORBOY (As.)**

 

* * *

 **Shortweeb:** fuck this

 **Xxworthy4arielxX:** What is it?

 **Shortweeb:** i forgot to refill my pain meds 

 **Shortweeb:** im out again

 **AXEMAN:** Damn. that's rough buddy

 **Xxworthy4arielxX:**  Think I can get them for you?

 **Shortweeb:**  idk. is it cool though if i just never move again

 **Xxworthy4arielxX:**  Nope. I'm coming.

 **Notagoth:**  nah. im already driving. dont trust ned.

 **Xxworthy4arielxX:** Don't get in a damn accident because you're too busy coddling Zach to watch the road.

 **Notagotch:** fuck off, ned 

 **AXEMAN:** again

 **Shortweeb:** i can get it myself. just don't panic if im late again

 **Notagoth:** whatever

 **> >Xxworthy4arielxX **is whispering to  **Notagoth**

 **> >Xxworthy4arielxX: **Better luck next time, buddy

 **> >Notagoth: **shut up, ned

 **> >Notagoth **is whispering to  **Shortweeb**

 **AXEMAN:** why is everyone being so secrety 

 **> >Notagoth: **nope. im getting them for you

 **> >Shortweeb: **nope, not allowed

 **> >Notagoth: **yep.

 **> >Shortweeb: **i'll hide the bottle

 **> >Notagoth: **try me

 **RAZORBOY:** fuck me, man. i'm gonna be late

 **AXEMAN:** aaaaggaaiinn.

 **RAZORBOY:** shh

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to comment on the online/offline thing btw. The online list gives a general idea of who is in the chapter. There's also a small status thing, which can be driving, busy, or As. (Asleep)


	3. February 20th, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ned and Eugene have a falling-out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW HOLY CRAP you guys seem to like this! I've honestly resorted to this because the quality of my ACTUAL writing has restored to an intimidating pile of trash. I read some of my old, unpublished Hetalia fics and couldn't stop mentally screaming. Who knows? I may one day rewrite them and see how they work out...

**-Online:**

**Xxworthy4arielxX (typing)**

**Notagoth**

**KEITHKEITHKEITHKEI**

**AXEMAN**

**RAZORBOY**

**-Offline:**

**Shortweeb (busy)**

* * *

**Xxworthy4arielxX:** So I've been thinking...

 **Notagoth:** not allowed

 **Xxworthy4arielxX:** What if we ACTUALLY started to work on the series? Script-wise?

 **AXEMAN:** nah

 **RAZORBOY:** no way

 **KEITHKEITHKEITHKEI:** but why tho

 **Shortweeb** is online

 **Shortweeb:** no

 **Shortweeb** is now offline (busy)

 **Xxworthy4arielxX:** Guys, really. We do actually have to get work done at some point...

 **Notagoth:** says the person whose screen name is 'xxworthy4arielxx'

 **Xxworthy4arielxX:** Keith said it was perfect!

 **KEITHKEITHKEITHKEI:** uh

 **Xxworthy4arielxX:** Fine! Since nobody seems to understand a QUALITY JOKE!

 **Xxworthy4arielxX** has changed their name to  **Ned_Fulmer**

 **Ned_Fulmer:** Now let's get to work

 **Notagoth:** fool

 **Notagoth** has claimed room ownership!

 **Notagoth** has changed  **Ned_Fulmer** 's name to  **eugenes_hair**

 **eugenes_hair:** Wait, what?

 **RAZORBOY:** jfc what

 **AXEMAN:** so ghosts are real

 **Notagoth** has set  **eugenes_hair** 's privileges to limited

 **eugenes_hair:** What's going on??

 **eugenes_hair:** Eugene, what did you do?

 **Notagoth:** i asked jen for help

 **Notagoth:** silence, fool

 **Notagoth** has silenced  **eugenes_hair**

 **Shortweeb** is online

 **Shortweeb:** the hell is going on, eugene?

 **Notagoth:** just fucking with ned

 **Notagoth:** he was being too dickish today

 **KEITHKEITHKEITHKEI:** ned is currently screaming out of frustration

 **KEITHKEITHKRIYHKEI:** send help

 **Notagoth:** nah

 **Notagoth** has granted special permissions to **Shortweeb**!

 **AXEMAN:** uh oh

 **Shortweeb:** u h  o h

 **Shortweeb** has changed  **eugenes_hair** 's name to  **eugenes_hair(soggy)**

 **RAZORBOY:** huh

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that this is a bit confusing lol, but it's mostly a reference to an inside joke that happened between a few friends and I in which we has been using a very old chatroom thingy a long time ago. Essentially, my friend found a way to fuck with it, so that if the owner changed their name, it would simultaneously drop the ownership, bc the owner had "left" the room permanently. Long story short, it was a mess. Don't worry, a better chapter is on the way.


	4. February 21st, 2018 (2:30 AM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane is mean

**-Online:**

**AXEMAN**

**-Offline:**

**eugenes_hair(soggy) (silenced)**

**RAZORBOY (As.)**

**KEITHKEITHKEITHKEI (As.)**

**Notagoth* (As.)**

**Shortweeb* (As.)**

* * *

**AXEMAN** has changed their name to   **:)**

( **Close this message?** This message will become invisible to the rest of the room, including you. YES | NO )

_There have been no messages today._

 

 **> > :) ** is whispering to  **RAZORBOY**

**> > :) : Hey there, friend.**

**> > :) : Oh come on, I know you can hear me.**

**> > :) : Wake up, pretty boy.**

**> >RAZORBOY: **Who are you?

 **> >RAZORBOY: **Shane?

**> > :) : Shane? What do you mean, Ryan?**

**> > :) : You already know who I am, Ryan.**

**> >RAZORBOY: **No, I don't.

**> > :) : Do I need to spell it out for you?**

**> >RAZORBOY: **Shane...

**> > :) : I'll give you a hint, buddy.**

**> > :) : It starts with an S...**

**> > :) : A...**

 

 **Notagoth:** what the fuck was that

 **:) :** what

 **Notagoth:** i swear tf i heard a scream in the apartment above me

 **Notagoth:** and what are you guys whispering about

 **Notagoth:** and i know who you are

 **Notagoth:** i can see the name change message, shane

 **RAZORBOY:** SHANE YOU IGNORANT SLUT HOW COULD YOU

 **:)** is now offline (As.)

 


	5. February 21st, 2018

**-Online:**

**Shortweeb (driving)**

**eugenes-hair(soggy) (silenced)**

**Notagoth**

**AXEMAN**

**RAXORBOY**

**-Offline:**

**KEITHKEITHKEI (busy)**

* * *

**> >eugenes-hair(soggy) **is now whispering to  **AXEMAN**

 **AXEMAN:** ned requests that he'd be able to talk again

 **Notagoth:** nah

 **AXEMAN:** he also says that your hot AF

 **AXEMAN:** hes currently excitedly professing his undying love to you, eugene

 **AXEMAN:** he also thinks that his wifskfjs fsifkaktkf s

 **RAZORBOY:** goatman got him

 **RAZORBOY:** finally thank god

 **AXEMAN:** I do NOT love you, Eugene!

 **Notagoth:** huh. ned did you just bitch slap our new friend.

 **AXEMAN:** Okay, maybe, but please unmute me or whatever!

 **Notagoth:** jfc fine. but you still arent allowed to change your name

 **Notagoth** has unmuted  **eugenes-hair(soggy)**

 **Notagoth:** set the hostage free. and dont test me, bitch

 **> >eugenes-hair(soggy) **is whispering to  **Notagoth**

 **> >eugenes-hair(soggy): **But I bet you would like to profess an undying love to _someone,_ hmm?

 **> >Notagoth: **shut the absolute fuck up

 


	6. February 23rd, 2018

**-Online:**

**KEITHKEITHKEITHKEI**

**eugenes_hair(soggy)**

**Shortweeb**

**Notagot** **h**

**AXEMAN**

**RAZORBOY**

**-Offline:**

**(None)**

* * *

 

 **GOATMAN** has joined the room

 **AXEMAN:** my fucking GOD ry literally just fell out of his chair

 **AXEMAN:** who tf is this

 **AXEMAN:** ur my hero 

 **RAZORBOY:** YOU CANT JUST DO THAT TO ME MAN

 **RAZORBOY:** NOT AGAIN

 **AXEMAN:** not me bro

 **AXEMAN:** jen?

 **KEITHKEITHKEITHKEI:** ariel?

 **Notagoth:** its fucking ariel isnt it

 **eugenes_hair(soggy):**...nope

 **Shortweeb:** doctor mario?

 **Notagoth:** maybe

 **AXEMAN:** dr mario, is that you bro?

 **AXEMAN:** hes mad about the new tetris game isnt he

 **Shortweeb:** wait wtf theres a new tetris game??

 **Notagoth:** yeah man

 **eugenes_hair(soggy):** Yeah, Tetris Effect

 **RAZORBOY:** are we gonna fuckin ignore the demon in here?

 **KEITHKEITHKEITHKEI:** its probably jen

 **AXEMAN:** probs just jen, man

 **Shortweeb:** just jen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I realized too late that Tetef wasn't announced by then but whatever tbh.


End file.
